SB TRADUCTION
by Biritsu
Summary: Silena adore monogrammer ses affaires, comme ça, les autres filles d'Aphrodite ne peuvent pas lui piquer ses affaires. Elle marque Silena Beauregard dans une jolie écriture. Mais un jour, elle commença à écire S.B. à la place. TRADUCTION d'un fic de Lazy Lazuli


**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni PJatO, ni l'histoire qui est à Lazy Lazuli, voici le lien pour aller lire son histoire en version originale si vous voulez :** **http:/www**** . fanfiction. net/s/5260531/1/bSB_b. Il vous suffit d'enlever les espaces.**

**S.B.**

_Lazy Lazuli_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours adoré monogrammer mes affaires. Peut-être parce que j'aimais le fait que quelque chose m'appartienne, à moi seule.

Vous voyez, j'ai su rapidement que j'étais une fille d'Aphrodite. Mon père en a toujours été fier. Je suis venue pour la première fois au Camp des Sang-mêlé quand j'avais cinq ans. Je suis allée dans la cabine d'Aphrodite, bien sûr, et j'y suis restée quelques jours, le temps que mon père revienne de son voyage d'affaire. Les enfants d'Aphrodite m'ignorèrent, parce que je ne faisait que passer. Alors, je les ais observés. Et vous savez ce que j'ai appris ?

Les filles d'Aphrodite sont de vraies pestes.

Vraiment. Elles copient les style vestimentaires, sabotent le maquillages de leur sœurs, enfin, vous l'avez compris, elles font tout pour être la plus belle, la mieux habillée. Elles se disputent même pour le parfum.

Mais ce qui m'énervait vraiment, c'est celles qui volaient les affaires des autres. Un jour, vous voyez une fille porter une robe jaune, et le jour d'après, s'en est une autre. Je détestait ça. Alors, dès que je suis rentrée à la maison, j'ai sortit ma machine à coudre et j'ai commencé à monogrammer tous mes vêtements avec mon nom.

Silena Beauregard.

C'était sur tous mes vêtements, ainsi que sur ma trousse de maquillage, mon sac et sur tout ce que j'achetais. J'ai même acheté un feutre spécial pour écrire sur les affaires sur lesquelles je ne pouvais pas coudre.

Comme ça, quand je serai assez grande pour aller au Camp des Sang-mêlé, je serai prête. Personne ne me volera mes affaires.

Et en plus, mes affaires étaient encore plus belles une fois monogrammées.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis arrivée au Camp des Sang-mêlé. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas me prendre mes affaires, grâce à merveilleuse idée de tout avoir monogrammé. Quelques filles me copièrent et commencèrent également à monogramme les leurs. Mais une de ces filles, Paris, ne mettait que ses initiales « P.H. » sur les siennes. Je trouvais ça assez bizarre, et ce n'était pas aussi beau. Si vous devez monogrammer quelque chose d'assez grand, c'est vraiment moche de ne mettre que deux petites lettres dessus.

Vous ne me surprendrez jamais à mettre uniquement mes initiales sur mes affaires.

Ça fait maintenant trois mois que je suis ici, et j'ai un grand secret.

Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, mais si mes frères et sœur l'apprenaient, ils penseraient que je suis folle.

Enfin bref, chaque fois que j'avais un peu de temps libre, j'adorais aller à l'armurerie, et regarder par la fenêtres les gens créent des objets. Tout ce qui est créé dans cet armurerie est absolument magnifique, surtout ce que les objets fabriqués par les enfants d'Héphaïstos. Et ils ne font pas que des armes ! Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autres le sais, mais les enfants d'Héphaïstos ont leur cachettes secrètes dans l'armurerie où ils cachent des statues.

Un jour, j'y une statue d'Aphrodite. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour la décrire. Sérieusement, je penses que s'ils…

Oh non ! Quelqu'un arrive. S'il vous plait, faites que ce ne sois pas un de mes frères et sœurs…

Merci Zeus, c'est seulement quelqu'un qui entre dans l'armurerie. Si un des mes frères et sœurs me trouvait ici, il dirait que je suis folle. Ou pire, ils commenceraient à répandre des rumeurs comme quoi j'ai un faible pour un des fils d'Héphaïstos, ce qui n'est pas vrai. Vous voyez, sans être méchante, les enfants d'Héphaïstos ne sont pas vraiment connus pour leur beauté…

Wow. À part lui. Je laissai sortir un petit hoquet de surprise…

Et il l'entendit.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et me vit. Il avait des yeux magnifiques…

Je devais absolument sortir d'ici ! Je partis de mon poste d'observation près de la fenêtre mais évidement, je trébuchai contre un bout de métal ! Ça devait être la chose la moins gracieuse que je n'ai jamais faite, sans compter la fois où j'ai mis une des boites de chocolats à 100$ de mon père dans la litière pour le chat !

Ce foutu bout de métal me coupa le pied. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était peut-être pas très intelligent de venir dans un lieu remplis d'objets coupants avec des sandales.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il sortit de l'armurerie à son tour.

« Oh, est ce que tu vas bien ? Est-ce que je t'ai fais peur ? » demanda-t-il. Ha ! Est-ce que moi je lui avais fait peur ?

« Euh, non, tout va bien. » répondis-je, essayant de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux craignant que mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas complètement si je le regardais trop longtemps.

« Mais tu saignes. » dit-il. « Viens dans l'armurerie, on y garde toujours une trousse de secours. »

« Oh, d'accord… » répondis-je, tout en le suivant dans l'armurerie.

Malgré toutes les fois où je suis venue dans cette armurerie, c'était la première fois que je rentrais réellement à l'intérieur.

« Je suis Beckendorf en fait » me dit-il, tout en fouillant dans les affaires de soins.

« Beckendorf ? C'est ton prénom ? » demandais-je, en m'asseyant confortablement sur une chaise.

« Non, mon prénom c'est Charles. Mais personne ne m'appelle comme ça. » répondi-il, en me prenant le pied et en appliquant le désinfectant.

Il avait des mains vraiment douces malgré toutes les heures qu'il devait passer à forger… J'avais l'impression qu'il me massait le pied…

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Charlie ? » lui demandais-je. Je trouvais que Charlie, ça lui allait beaucoup mieux que Beckendorf. On dirait un nom de gangster !

« Bien sûr que non. » répondit Charlie. « Bon, ben voilà, c'est fini. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici en fait ? »

Je rougis un peu. « Euh… et bien, j'aime regarder les choses que vous créer ici… Mais, s'il te plait, ne le dis à personne ! »

« Tu as ma parole. » m'assura-t-il, m'aidant à me remettre sur mes pieds. « Fais juste attention, d'accord Silena ? »

« D'accord. » répondis-je, en quittant l'armurerie. Mais, à la dernière minute, je me retournai. « Attends un peu, comment tu connais mon nom ? »

Charlie rit légèrement. « Ton nom est monogrammé sur toutes tes affaires Silena ! »

Cette nuit là, je ne cessai de me retourner dans mon lit en pensant à Charlie. « Un jour, je vais me marier avec ce garçon. » pensais-je .

« Hey Silena ! Notre commande de Juicy Coture est arrivée. » cria une de mes sœurs, Andrea. « Ton chemisier de designer est enfin arrivée. »

Je sortis rapidement de mon lit et criai de joie. J'avais commandé ce chemisier il y a des semaines et elle était enfin arrivée !

Je m'installai à ma machine à coudre pour monogrammer mon nouveau chemisier, enfin, essayai de le monogrammer, mais mon esprit ne cessait de penser à Charlie et à la sensation de ses mains sur mon pied…

« Heu, Silena ? » me demanda Andrea, murmurant pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« Ouais ? » répondis-je.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu monogramme ton chemisier 'Silena Beckendorf' ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je regardai mon travail et réalisa que mon rêve éveillé avait été un peu plus loin que je ne le pensais…

« Beckendorf… Ce n'est pas ce nouveau fils d'Héphaïstos ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau. Ensuite, elle laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise. « Aux noms des dieux… Tu as un faible pour lui ! »

« Chut ! » répondis-je. « Bon, d'accord, mais ne le dis à personne ! »

« Relax Silena, je ne le dirai à personne. Mais bon, tu devrais peut-être remonagrammer ta chemise. » dit-elle, en affichant un petit sourire narquois.

Rapidement, je sortis mes ciseaux et enlevai ce que je venais de faire. « Silena Beckendorf »

Je commençai à remonogrammer mon chemisier mais je m'arrêtai une seconde. Silena Beauregard… Silena Beckendorf… « S.B. »

Je souris et recommençai mon travail. Un jour, me promis-je, je n'aurais plus à cacher mon coup de foudre derrière des initiales. Et peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrai vraiment être Silena Beckendorf, et non pas juste « S.B. »

« Oh, bien sûr ma chérie, je te le promet. » me répondit la voix de ma mère dans ma tête.

Andrea revint près de moi. « Fais tout de même attention de ne pas inverser ces deux lettres! »

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut, laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisirs ! (je transmettrai à l'auteur original, ou bien faites le vous-même (tout en m'en laissant une à moi aussi hein !)) Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ! Aussi je suis à la recherche d'un béta. Envoyez moi un PM si ça vous intéresse !**


End file.
